This Love
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: After defeating Calamity Ganon, the hero and princess settle down at Link's home at Hateno village. But one day Link acts very distant and distressed. Unwilling to answer to Zelda whenever she asks. Is their newfound relationship about to end or is it just beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**Well before I leave this website for a month or so because of Exams. I want to get this out. This is my second BTOW fanfic and is a lemon. But yall have to wait for the second chapter for that. Still enjoy, I'll get it done when I can.**

 **WARNING:Contains graphic sexual content and The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, not me.**

* * *

Zelda stirred the contents in the pot, humming silently as she watched all the pieces of vegetables and meat swirling around in the heated milk. She was wearing a simple white sun dress because of the hot weather, even in the night. Her long dirty blonde hair was untied and left flowing down her back. A small smile adored her face as she cooked, standing on bare feet against the coarse wooden floor.

A pleasant aroma filled the entire house, emitting from the kitchen and ended at the door step. She made sure to make this meal extra special and tasty for her hero who would be home soon.

It had been a few week since all that business with calamity Ganon ended. Ever since then, she and Link had settle down in his home at Hateno village. They had decided to relax for a while after all the hardships they faced, before beginning their quest to rebuild hyrule. The house was renovated for their joint accommodation. A kitchen was built and a slight extension to the second floor, enough for a queen sized bed.

A bed they both shared and more often than not, spent half-nights making passionate love to one another. Her cheeks tinged light pink as she thought of her beloved coming back, after a whole day of being separated. Hoping to be appreciated for going thought all the trouble of making gourmet food for him and hoping that he would take her to bed, like he had done so about a dozen times before.

"All done!" she cheerfully exclaimed, dripping a empty ladle in the pot. only to pull it back up after it was filled with creamy meat soup. She gently blew on the warm liquid, to cool it down before taking a sip as the grin on her face widened.

It was good, very good. No surprise considering how she had gained a great talent in cooking. Even when she was initially unversed in this aspect. But her knowledge and wits soon tuned her into a higher than average chief and she was happy to share her new found skill with her lover. Making his food for him even when he insisted her not to.

With a quiet huff she picked up the pot by the handles on each side, thick oven mitts covering her hands to prevent burning. Zelda turned around and carried the large pot towards the dinning room. She walked passed the doorless wooden frame that replaced the three weapon holders. It was the entrance to the kitchen.

The princess quickly made her way to the square table in the middle of the room and carefully placed the pot in the center of it. There was a empty bowl and a plate full of warm poultry curry, on two sides of the table with utensils to eat them with. There was also a couple of lit candles there between the two sides where the food was kept, along with a vase containing a bouquet of various flowers. It gave the surroundings a romantic glow.

Standing up straight, with her hands on her hips. Zelda happily admired her work. "Hehe I can't wait to see the look on Link's face when finally comes back!" the princess thought gleefully, as she turned her attention to a wall clock in front her. "Well I won't have to wait long. He should be here, any moment now..."

With that she pulled back one of the chairs and promptly slumped down on it, in a very unladylike fashion. Zelda was feeling a bit tired from all the cooking all day. But something told her that her significant other was more exhausted as he had been traveling the whole time.

"I wonder where he went off to, for so long and so suddenly…" she wondered with a sight of relief, as she began to contemplate about her dear hero. "Now that I think of it, he has been acting a bit strange lately."

She remembered the events of this very morning. She woke up alone in bed with Link no longer there, Only a note left in his place. Through the note, he told her that he had some errands to run somewhere far away and would return late evening. It unsettled her more than a bit. It wasn't like him to walk away like this. Giving her nothing but a cryptic answer as an explanation.

Its was also very unusual for him to leave her alone , after everything they went through and the relationship they had built up. That wasn't all the rather strange behavior Link had been exhibiting for the past few days. He was more distracted than usual, staring off into the distance pondering something intensely every so often. he was even acting a bit nervous and distant around her. Despite the fact that they were practically husband and wife now!

The princess let out a tired sigh just by thinking about her lover. "Oh Link, where are you? Just tell me what is wrong?" she asked to the one she loved the most, the one who was absent...

It seemed like her wished had been filled. Only a few minutes later, someone started to knock at the front door of the house. Abruptly feeling much more ecstatic, Zelda stood up and ran to the entrance, hoping that her hero has returned. She opened the door and much to her delight, in front of her stood Link wearing his Champion's cloths.

With any warning or word she immediately embraced him, wrapping her arms around him and burring her face in his chest as he became taller since a month ago. He was a bit surprised by this, but recovered quickly, yet he still looked like he was nervous...

"Link, you're back! I missed you so much" she exclaimed with happiness in her voice, squeezing him tight.

"I had work to do far away and it took a while to get home." he replied apologetically and rubbed her back. "I'm Sorry, I made you worr-"

He was cut off when she pulled back a bit, only to kiss him on the lips. This kiss was short, sweet and tongueless but pleasant nonetheless. But he was caught by her action and was unable to respond before she separated her lips from his.

"There is no need to apologize, my love. I know you wouldn't go away for any trivial matter and at least you had the curtsy to leave a note. " she said grinning at him reassuringly. " For now I'm just glad you made it back home, safe and sound"

Her beloved nodded simply in response and averted his gaze from her, but not before she caught of uncertainty and shyness in his sapphire eyes. This made her jovial and happy mood falter. He looked troubled, even more so than the last few days.

"Link, are you alright..." she asked with a concerned expressing dressing her face as she reached out at stroke his cheek and directing his attention towards herself. "I know you well enough to know something is wrong..."

She trailed off as another small smile appeared on her face. A sympathetic plea as she reached out to tenderly hold his hand. "You can tell me anything, I will help you anyway I can.

He let out a tied sight and nobbled dismissively. "It's Okay. I'm just feeling a bit tired now" He said letting go of her hand, pulled away from their embrace and enter the house. Leaving his lover standing there alone, looking silently at the ground as the small frown on her face reappeared.

With a heart that was slowly getting heavier, she closed the door with an abrupt "thud' sound that momentarily filled the air 'thud'. She turned around to see that Link had already taken his seat at the table. The expression on his face unreadable as motioned her to join in as well.

His princess quietly obeyed, the creeping heartache slowly consuming her as she made her way back to the table. As she walked thoughts of his abnormal behaviors started to conger up in the recesses of her mind, mainly numerous questions and the feeling of confusion mixed with dread.

Soon enough, However she had reached her destination and sat down on the chair opposite to him, facing him directly as they were about to begin their meal. Zelda tried to smiled widely again only to end up with a small grin on her face.

"I made today's supper extra special, since you were away." She said forcing cheerfulness into her voice, even when most happy feelings had left her some time ago. "Do you like it?"

"Yes I do" he replied rather drearily, acting more formal than he normally was. "Thank you"

Now that shocked her more than a little bit. Link had somewhat ravenous appetite. Thus would be ecstatic to see her cooking and compliment her before eating. He would even be grateful even been her cooking wasn't good or just bad sometimes like when she was learning. Her homemade food would always put a big smile on his face. But now...

Now he still looked thoughtful and solemn. Like something very distressing or unpleasant was going through his mind. That tensed attitude remained as they began to have their dinner. He ate slowly, completely different from usual and he would also zone out occasionally, staring blankly at his food. Over his apprehension zelda did ask him if everything was alright and the only answer she ever got was "No"

It wasn't romantic to say the least and the princess of hyrule hated it. She hated it almost as much as calamity Ganon. The awkward silence that reigned for far too long. The utter lack of her beloved's usual jovial carefree personality and the many conversations the couple had during supper. How he was so tensed, worried and ultimately unhappy. There was obviously something bothering him and it was serious.

So half way through their meal, she felt compelled to voice her concern.

"Link I can't take this!" she called out to him forcefully standing up. This did startled Link who had dropped his spoon in surprise. He stared up at her as the expression on her face quickly changed from irritated to soft and somber.

"Your not alright" she said, her voice now match the look on her face perfectly. "There is something troubling you and I can tell it's causing alot of distress. I know you don't want me to drag me into this. But..."

She trailed off as she walked toward him, gently holding his hand which was on the table. Never losing eye contact with him as a small pleading smile reappeared on her face.

"We are together Link. Your problem is my problem. You can share anything you want with me, I'm sure that together nothing will ever do us any harm."

All this time he had simply stared up at her and took in every word. After a few seconds though he let out a sight and stood up not letting go of his princess's hand.

"Zelda I'm sorry. I truly am. But I didn't want to say anything because... " He said dreariness in his voice, mixied with solemn regret. "After what i say next, might ruin what we have built together so far."

She stood at attention and listen to him carefully. It made sense why he was acting the way he was. But he really had nothing to worry about.

"Link I love you and nothing will ever change" she replied gazing deep into his eyes as she spoke much like before. "So just tell me what you have to say, because it will do only damage our relationship further."

In response he nodded and fully understood what she meant. So he shoved one of his hands into his pocket, other still holding on to zelda and walked over to the open space in front of the table. The gaze of his princess still following him as they still stood face to face. She was a bit surprised when he saw the sudden change in positioning. She also noticed the bulge in his pants the shape of a fist. He was obviously gripping something, But what?

Realization only kicked in when he knelt down before her on one knee. Her eyes went wide slowly getting a good idea about what he was going to do. her free hand covering her mouth in preparation.

And indeed her assumptions were correction when he took his hand and extended it out to her. He was holding a beautiful ring made of gold and adored with a single diamond. His directed up to her as he spoke.

"Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule, will you marry me ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fucking finally! I git this done, the long awaited second chapter "Of This". It wasn't easy lemme tell ya that, mostly because I consider this, one of my more lackluster works. which is saying a lot considering the fact that I can barely write as it is. Thus my motivating for this was slowly in the decline.**

 **So sorry to everyone for taking too much time and I sincerely hope. you all will enjoy this.**

 **[BTW do you think it's ironic that I named a story about engagement and being together forever after a breakup song. If so than now you get the joke. Check out This Love by Pantera \M/]**

* * *

Zelda was defiantly not expecting any of this

It took her a few seconds to fully comprehend what was happening. There was Link kneeling down right in front of her, hand stretched out holding a beautiful diamond ring, as he had just proposed to her. Time seemed to move slowly as her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears of joy, the shocked expression on her face slowly disappearing.

Her Hero, Her one true love, her Link was kneeling down before her, hand reaching out to her holding a beautiful diamond ring to ask her hand in marriage. There was only one answer she could give him...

"Yes.." she said, her voice a choked whispered as tears began to fall down her cheeks somewhat covered by her hand.

He could barely hear her, but the expression on his face went from tensed and fearful to surprised and hopeful. "Zelda... did you s-umphh!"

Link could't finish his sentence as his princess dropped down to her knees and enveloped him in a quick embrace. Nearly making him fall down on the floor as he place one palm behind him to steady himself. He was very surprised by her very abrupt action. But even more so by how she was tightly holding him, softly crying on his chest as she now sat on his lap. He felt like he was having deja vu for the second time.

"Yes Link! Yes!" She said as lines of salty water were freely flowing down her fair cheeks as she continued her joyful sobbing. "Of course, I will marry you Link! I want to be with you forever and ever!"

In response he left out a sight of relief as his own eyes began to glisten. He completely relaxed for the first time on these last few days as he gently rubbed her back. All his tension and the question that had been contemplating all this time melted away, now that he finally got the answer he wanted. All those days of anxiety and worry was now behind him, as he pulled his fiance closer.

"I'm so happy you've accepted me wholly, my love" he replied, voice choking slightly as a couple of tears fell down his cheeks. Felling emotional for the first time in a long time. "I love you so much Zelda, My beautiful princess"

She sniffed a little before speaking, starting to calm down. "I love you too, my hero" Afterward she pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes. Her beloved was now grinning, despite the two tear stains on his cheeks However her face was even more cover in lines of salty water, yet her lips were curved into a wide serene smile.

He gently grasped her right hand and smoothly slipped the diamond ring onto her index finger. She looked down at it ans saw that it was a simple gold ring with a big diamond decorating it. The jewel itself was a large twenty and sparkling brightly, most befitting of a princess.

'He probably went out of his way, to mine this' she mused as she was still staring at the precious gem with eyes full of wonder. She knew all too well that Link didn't have he money to money to buy something like this, the only way he could obtain it was mining for hours on end. that explained why he had went away occasionally.

"Do you like it, dear?" he asked staring down at her hopefully. She gazed up at him, the grin on her face bright and happy.

"I love it, Link." she said as she wrapped her arms around him in another loving embrace and pressed her forehead against his. "Thank you... Thank you for everything."

"There is no need for you to thank for anything." He whispered, moving iin closer to nuzzle his nose against hers gently and playfully. " You know I would do anything for you... anything".

With that he leaned in and captured her lips in a affectionate kiss, one she was fully expecting as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. But it only took a few seconds before their chaste lip-lock became much more passionate and only intensified with each second passing.

Their tongues began to mingle in rythm with one another, twirling and rubbing in loving harmony. She moaned in his mouth as her fingers gently traced along his long hair, undoing his short ponytail in the process and began to trace her fingers along his long hair.

At the time he tightened his hold around her body and deepened their passionate lip-lock. But they wouldn't be able to keep his up much long, the lack of air was slowly starting to takes its toll on then. Soon he reluctantly pulled back from their kiss and looked intently the flushed face of his lover- no fiance.

"Link..." She murmured, her voice sounding distant yet full of desire. But he knew all too well that she was here in his arms, her cheeks adored with a red blush, the somewhat delirious expression on her beautiful face and deep yearning in her beautiful blue orbs.

Without another word he knew what she wanted as he leaned in to capture her lips and only a few scenes later stood, carrying her bridal style. She was a bit startled by his quick movements, but trusted him completly as he quickly made his way up stairs, taking her along with him.

She was barely able to feel the sensation of being whisked away in his strong arms, most of their her mind preoccupied with feverishly kissing him as their tongue danced in the prelude of what was to come. She only realised that he had reached their destination when he laid her down on the bed and pressed her against the sheets to deepen their kiss.

Once again she moaned into his mouth as heat began to resonate within her and heat pooled between her legs. In this lust driven state she was captivated, her hands shifting around his muscular form. Slipping under his loose shirt to caress his chiseled chest, making him groan in the process. She could also something pressing against her lower body and she knew very well what it was...

He was hovering on top of her, his body so close that she could very well feel his arousal against her own. It made her eager, eager to once again indulge in those moments of love and passion with her Hero, especially after everything else that happened between them tonight. This was what drove her take firm grip on his chest with her hands while she was still busy kissing him as their tongue continued to mingle together.

Then without any warning she had switch their positions. She had rolled him around on the bed so his back was pressing against the sheets as she immediately straddled his waist. He was startled a bit by this and had the opportunity to express his surprise when she pulled back from their long lip-lock. She was sitting atop his lithe yet chiseled form smiling at him lovingly with a flushed face, yet her breathing was erratic from all their kissing.

"Come now,you've done a lot today..." she said in a sultry voice, as her hands continued to caress the stone hard abs on his abdomen. "Let me take care of you for tonight."

He quickly caught onto what she wanted to do and nodded in response, as his lips were stretched into a coy grin. She giggled light before she sat on top of him, hands grasping his loose shirt, she then pulled it upwards as he raised his hand up to help. a second later, her hero was left naked from the waist up as she threw the piece of clothing to the wayside.

With that she leaned down to place a short, sweet kiss on his lips, before moving down to his neck as he shift his body accordingly as his body arched back a bit. Link could clearly feel the gentle pecks and nips she scattered on his neck, as she was descending downwards. He couldn't but groan softly at the sensation of this steadily increasing as she continued to pleasure him.

She moved on to his broad chest, nibbling at his rough, stony skin that was a perfect contrast to her own soft smooth one. Zelda quietly moaned feeling that same. Heat slowly build up within herself as she lowered down his abdomen, leaving tender kisses in her wake. Her hands reaching up to grip the waistband of his trousers before pulled him down quickly.

However she did not stop, still trickling pecks down his toned abs, tongue sensually licking the space between his muscles. Than was until she reach the top portion of his crotch and promptly sat up. Leaning close to his lions wasn't surprised to see his member standing tall and proud, patently awaiting her tender touch. The princess certainly obliged as her reached out to grasp around the base of the hardened shaft, causing to grunt softly.

"My My, already so excited. I honestly feel flattered..." She teased in a low voice whispered, holding his erection steady as she leaned closer to it. Before she lapping the tip of his member eliciting another short groan from her lover "Don't worry dear. Like I said I'll take good care of you."

With that the princess of hyrule, placed a soft kiss on her hero's hardened cock. But instead of pulling back she took it into her mouth, suckling on it gently as her tongue was licking around it in conjunction. Zelda did't stop there though, she began to take more of it into her oral cavity. Gradually swallowing more and more of his meaty shaft until the majority of it was balls deep inside her.

Wasting no more time the princess stated to move her head up and down on him, still keeping up her suction around his hardened manhood and licking it at the same time. It Link wasn't enjoying this before, he defiantly was right now. However the could really do much except lay back and eagerly buck his hips up toward his lover as she continued to pleasure him.

She made sure to breath through her nose while continuing this blowjob, she was giving to her fiance. Her tongue gently swirled around the solid shaft while driving it into her mouth at a steadily increasing speed and her hands reached out to gripped his hips as she went on. Meanwhile Link simply laid back, content with her taking the lead for now and enjoying himself in the process.

This was not the first time his princess did something like this for him, in fact she has done it quiet a few times before and it was obvious that she had improved. He couldn't help himself as his hands moved down and gently grasped her long blond. His, fingers stroked her golden tresses and he pulled her head down into his erection as she hummed in response.

She didn't seemed to mind this at all, in fact she was actively encouraging it by moaning around the meaty shaft while continuing to move her head up and down on him. His hips also bucked up faster now, matching her mounting pace as her tongue remained at the underside of his cock. Lapping at the particularly sensative place vigorously to coax out his eventual orgasm

The princess was by no means an expert on oral sex, but she always did know how to please her hero even the first time she did this. It was as she had an ingrained instinct on how to give him a blowjob or it was as if she had done this many times before, a long time ago. Whatever the case may be, Zelda kept on repeatedly thrusting his member into her mouth at a swiftly increasing frequency.

By now Link felt his orgasm slowly approaching, a significant pressure growing in his nether regions as she continued to indulge with her oral stimulation. Still diligently suckling on his erection while thrusting it in and out of her mouth, pursing her lips around it to squeeze him lightly. Needless to say he was relishing this to its fullest extent, as soft groans and gasps left his parted lips.

His hips moved forward in order to drive his hard cock further down her throat, fingers laced around her golden tresses to keep her in place as he did so. At this point however he finding it hard to control himself as his member began pulsating within her , as she was bobbing up and down on it. Pure euphoria coursed through his body as his climax drew near and she redoubled her efforts.

After all she was quiet used to this considering everything they've done together. Zelda knew that he could help himself in times like this and only sped up more, pumping his stiff shaft in and out of her mouth as fast as she was able to, knowing full well what was about to happen. The pusation of his member only intensified as slid it out if her throat and only the head remained in her mouth.

Her timing was perfect, as only a spilt second later a loud grasp escaped his gritted teeth and his quivering cock finally unleashed it's load. Once again she moaned around the meaty shaft, gladly suckling on it to drink his warm seed, enjoying it's salty, savory taste. Her tongue once again swirling around his manhood licking at it, coaxing out more and more of his essence.

His ejaculation went on as more of his hot cum went down her throat. Pulling at her hair and kept her from moving away, as he forced her to take it all. Which she happily did, as the torrent of semen was slowly thinning down. Eventually she lapped off the last few drops from the tip of his erection, as his hands released his hold around her golden locks, finger stroking it gently before his arms moved to rest at his sides.

With her hero now fully satisfied, she slipped his hardened member passed her lips with slightly audible 'pop' sound. Her breathing was more laboured than usually as she was gasping lightly from orally pleasuring him. Suddenly Zelda realized how the body heat greatly increased from underneath her sundress, the special place between her shaply was hot and wet as her silken skin ache for his touch

The princess sat up and immediately saw how her hero was fairing after the ordeal. He was definitely more exhausted with his chest heaving up and down along with how hhe was panting tiredly. However it seem even he wasn't done yet, for his manhood was still half erect and she knew from experience that was ready to go again. That is with a little bit of encouragement...

Zelda smiled seductively as she pushed the straps of her sun dress, down her shoulder as it was clinging loosely against her forearms and exposed more of her bountiful breasts, though not enough to unravel her hard nipples. Then she called out to him, her voice soft and low like a sultry whispered "Oh Link..."

This instantly got his his attention his eyes directed towards her bosom and how her clothing was shifting down her curvaceous form. When she on all fours and crawled forth the gown was sliding down her body, exposed her plump bosom, then her slender belly, followed closely by her broad hips and backside. She kicked of the rest of it as it was clinging loosely at her thighs

It was at this point she straddling his waist, now as naked as the day she was born. Her hero had the glorious opportunity to see it once again, his eyes intently fixated upon her naked body, her flawless ivory skin, her taut and lithe stomach and of course her magnificently large and perky breasts. It was more than enough to get him hard again and his member only stiffened more when she pressed her fine ass against it.

"Ooh it seems like someone's very excited..." She said seductively, grinding against his member as it was now encased between her buttocks. "I'll have to do something about that."

She leaned forward and firmly gripping his shoulder, her hips moved up and positioned her drooling nether lips over his erection. Her eyes gazed deeply into his and that smile remained on her face when she probbed the tip of his manhood against her snatch and he gasped in response. "Get ready my hero... This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

She wasted no more time and quickly lowered herself into his aching manhood, moaning in pleasure as the thick head of his stiffened shaft entered her soaking pussy. At the same time he was groaning in response, hands shifted to grasp her hips and hold her steady as more and more inches of his cock was making its way into her innermost depts. Before long he was already balls deep inside her, albeit in a different way.

The princess took a few seconds to relish the feeling of his erection deep inside her, stretching out her snatch and filling her nether regions, she almost felt complete being together with him like this. But those moments were short-lived as she started to steadily move up and down, on his solid shaft. Her breasts already beginning to jiggle in tandem and her breathing was becoming more frantic.

Meanwhile Link was perfectly fine with having with her taking the lead yet again, once again bucking up into her as his hands gripped her waist for support. His eyes were intending watching her as she was enthusiastically ridding his cock. Her lips curved into a content grin as soft gasps and sighs escaped it, her boobs bouncing with her movements and so was her plump buttocks as they smacked against his crotch.

He was still grasping her waist, caressing her sides as she was rolling her hips up and down on top of him and driving his hard cock into her vaginal passage. However his hands were tempted to travel up towards her bosom as her body swayed in fluid motion that only increased in pace as her tits were jiggling. Her long golden hair flowing down her back, roiling and wavering in rhythm like a waterfall of pure gold.

Unable to resist anymore his hands reached upwards to her bosom, caressing her belly as they went. Cupping her breasts, he immediately began to knead them gently while his fingers pinched and rubbed her hard nipples. This of course elicited loud moans of pleasure from this lover as her insides contracted around his member and the speed of her movements increased further.

It was truly an erotic sight, seeing the buxom princess writhe on top of him as he bounced up and down on his stiffened shaft. Waves of pure euphoria coursing through her body as she did, only amplified by the feeling of her hero's loving touch, fondling her breasts as she rode on his cock. These sensations only kept on building up more and more as she sped up.

Her loud cries of pleasure had filled the room and had most-likely penetrated the wooden walls of their home, probably could be heard outside. But neither of them really cared for the time being, all that mattered anymore was their intensifying coupling that was steadily approaching its end. All he could do how was continue to thrust his manhood up into as husky grasps and groans left his mouth, in sharp contrast to her loud moaning.

He could feeling the mounting pressure in his loins once more, only increasing more and more as she continued to repeatedly bounce up and down on his member. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and her moments gaining speed, driven by the immense sense of ecstasy she felt. He could feel it too while he was squeezing and caressing her breasts, as they made love.

It would not be very long, the hero knew that very well. He could tell from how she was excitedly rocking her hips as loud sighs and soft screams of pleasure escaped her lips. The voluptuous figure of his princess tossing back and forth in synchronized, almost hypnotizing motion. All the while he was driving his erection up into her tight snatch as her cunt walls clenched around him.

Each and every say of her curvaceous form was both graceful and at the same time hastily. The tone of her voice was melodious as she willfully announced the immense carnal delight that wracked her body in loud moans, gasps and cries. He was captivated to say the least and the growing arousal from watching was apparent when his cock started to throb inside her.

In turn he noticed, from how her vaginal passage was clenching around him that she wasn't far behind either. Besides by now she was rapidly rolling her hips over his erection, that was evidence enough already. She reveled in these last few minutes of absolute bliss as the soft thuds of her buttocks filled the room along with the wet sounds of their love making and her lascivious moans.

Before long she sped up significantly, moving up and down his pulsating cock as fast as she possibly could, desperately aching for her release. He followed her movements carefully, thrusting up into her contracting cunt while his hands were busy kneading her jiggling breasts. I was merely a matter of time now, the hero knew that very well as he continued to pleasure her and be pleasured by her.

His assumption ultimately proved to be correct when her body arched and she threw her head back to let out one final scream of pure, unkempt ecstasy. Simultaneously her drooling nether lips clenched around his quivering cock in climax, persuading him join her. He absolutely could not resist, gritting his teeth as he give her bosom a hard squeeze before releasing his load into her.

She sight softly, relishing the sensation his essence filling her innermost dept. She felt his seed being forced into her snatch as it tightened around his erection to wring out every last bit. Shuddering in delight as it was flooding her womb and, enrapturing her in his warmth while her own orgasm persisted. These few moments of bliss where they truly came together as one...

But all good things must come to an end, thus the last few drops of his cum made it inside and the princess could not keep holding herself up much longer. So she clasped on top of him listless and exhausted, her breathing ragged and body still trembling in the wake of her blissful afterglow. Her hero fared no better, panting tiredly as his chest heaved up and down.

But he had more than enough strength left to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer into their embrace. She off course responded, with a soft moan nuzzling against his neck and enjoying the feeling the closeness shared between them. Her soft,plump breasts pressed against his hard muscles in a contrast that was strangely comforting. Maybe it was because she knew for sure he was right her with her...

Before she was afraid that he would leave her. Afraid that her mistreatment of him so long ago would resurface would cause him to hate her. Or that she was inadequate as his lover would eventually earn his resentment.

But now in his arms those thought became completely meaningless now. Because she knew nothing could ever tear them apart and that they will be together until the end of time. A princess and her valiant hero...

Link suddenly became aware of a a familiar sound, he could hear sobbing, All this time he was simply content with stroking her back and enjoying her loving company. But now he was feeling concerned. Why was she crying? had they not just made sweet passionate love?

But before he could inquire about this, his princess had called out to him her voice weak. "ohh Link..."

Zelda had propped her head up a bit and gazed deep into his eyes. From here he could see the bright smile and the tears trailing down her face. His hand shifted and he reached out to caress her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"I Love you... I love you so much." she murmured softly, reaching up to grasp his hand with her own, the very same one on which she wore that engagement ring. "Please don't leave...Stay here with me... forever"

He gladly smiled back at her, his grip around her body tightening and leaning forward to press his forehead against her. "Of course I won't, Zelda. I want to be by your side forever and ever. After all..."

Moving forth a little more nuzzled his nose against herself, keeping up this playful affection for a few seconds. "You will be my bride."

With that he captured her lips in another passionate kiss and that was when she knew once and for all. That nothing would ever come between them every again.


End file.
